


checking yes or no

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler usually misses the point, but Josh doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	checking yes or no

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble.

 

 

"I'm really messy," Tyler rambles. "I play Whitney Houston at 3 in the morning sometimes. I finish bags of chips and put the bag back where I got it. I'm on my phone way too much. I sometimes-"

"Tyler, Tyler." Josh holds up soothing hands. "Relax. It's me, Josh, remember? Your best friend as of several years? I know all these things."

"Right," Tyler says. Right. Josh is right, of course. "And you still..." He pauses. "You really do like me?"

Josh sighs. "Are we in middle school? Do you want me to check yes or no?"

"I didn't go to middle school. I was homeschooled," Tyler answers immediately.

"That's beside the point," Josh sighs. "Yes, Tyler, I like you."

"Oh." And that's... that's cool. That's really cool. Tyler is cool, you guys. He's totally not doing some internal happy dance. He's as cool as a cucumber. The cool kind of cucumber, because not all cucumbers are cool. And Josh- Josh is looking a little anxious, actually. "What?" Tyler asks.

"I, um." Josh licks his lips nervously. "I don't actually know what you're thinking, Tyler."

Thank God for that. "Um. So?"

"So I don't know if you like _me_ or not." And oh. Oh. Tyler didn't even realize that it was possible for Josh to think that Tyler didn't like him.

"Yes," Tyler says a little belatedly.

"Yes...?"

"Yes, I like you very much."

"Oh." And Josh smiles, smiles one of those gentle and beautiful grins that always make Tyler feel a little weak in the knees.

"Yeah," Tyler says. "Um. So?"

"Taco Bell?" Josh offers.

"Okay," Tyler agrees. "Taco Bell."


End file.
